


watch me in my slumber, too

by queerofcups



Series: love love love (love love) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Phil watches Dan sleep. It's not really all that sweet.





	

“I mean it’s just weird, y’know,” Dan says, gesturing with his cereal spoon, a small spray of milk dripping on Phil’s pajama bottoms. “Like, I love our friends, but a couples’ game night? Like we’ve ever been that sort of couple. What are we going to do, play The Newlywed Game?”

Phil nods and laughs. “That’d be super unfair to everyone else, we’ve been together like 5 years longer than any of them. What would the questions even be for us? Dan,” he puts on his serious announcer voice. “How many times did you retype the first Youtube comment you left Phil?”

Dan snorts. “Too many to count. No, no, they’d be super mushy. Phil,” Dan puts on a breathy voice, breaks out his senpai-please-notice-me eyes. “How long have you been planning your and Dan’s wedding? How many hours do you spend watching Dan sleep?”

“None, because you don’t want to get married, and if you did you’d handle all the planning,” Phil answers dutifully. “And like, collectively or in one night? Those would be really different answers.”

Dan laughs. Phil doesn’t.

Dan keeps laughing. Phil still doesn’t laugh, and looks at Dan expectantly.

Dan stops laughing.

Phil waits.

Dan’s eyes widen. “Do you watch me sleep?”

“Uh, yeah?” Phil says. “Obviously.”

“Not obviously!” Dan says, sitting up straighter and sloshing his cereal a little. “Creepy! How long has this been going on?”

Phil shrugs. “How long have we been living together?”

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan says, his voice shrill. “You’ve been watching me sleep for _years_?”

“Yes, Dan,” Phil says slowly. “Did we not just establish that? You talk in your sleep sometimes. It’s cute.”

Dan hands Phil his bowl, presses a hand to his forehead. “I don’t know what to do with this information. I’ve prided myself on us being a normal, easy to be around couple and you’ve been secretly one of those mushy people this whole time! Our love is a lie!”

Phil rolls his eyes and takes the spoon from Dan. “It’s not really like that. You’re nice to look at, but it’s mostly just funny. When I have insomnia sometimes I just watch you until it’s a reasonable time to mess around in the lounge.”

“You’ve been doing this for years,” Dan mutters to himself. “We’re so unbalanced! I’ve watched you sleep like, twice! And that was to make sure you didn’t drown in mucus.”

A few years ago, Dan had picked up an inexplicable habit of reading relationship help books. They hadn’t been going through a particularly rough patch, so Phil didn’t question it.  It had ended as quietly as it started, but sometimes Dan would roll out these ideas about their relationship needing to be equal and showing each other affection. Phil was mostly fine, he loved a good cuddle but wouldn’t die without it. He was always happy to participate, though, when Dan decided they weren’t being affectionate enough with each other.

“You could watch me sleep sometime?” Phil suggested, leading the conversation to its logical end.

“I will!” Dan says decisively, winning an argument Phil’s pretty sure he wasn’t actually involved in.

That night, they discover the issue with Dan watching Phil sleep. They’re not far from their positions from this morning, both working on editing. Well. Phil’s working on editing. Dan’s yawning, long and deep, and staring at Phil in between slow blinks. It’s half past one am. Phil knows he’s good for at least another hour but Dan looks like he’s going to drop off at any moment.

“Did you want to sleep in my room tonight?” Phil asks, starting a clip over again, trying to decide where to cut it.

“Sure,” Dan says casually, as if he’s not a few moments away from peeling his eyelids open. “Were you thinking of calling it a night?”

“Not quite yet,” Phil says. He pauses the clip and looks at Dan. “You can though. You’ve been yawning the last twenty minutes.”

“I have no-,” Dan cuts himself off with a yawn. “I’ve done no such thing.”

“Fine,” Phil says lightly, looking back at his screen. “Stay up with me then.”

 

A few minutes later, Dan opens his eyes to Phil significantly closer than before, leaning over him.

“Fuck!” he jerks, knocking his head against Phil’s nose. “ _Jesus_ Christ, Phil, what are you doing?”

“Watching you,” Phil says. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Phil tugs Dan up from the couch, pulling him down the hall.

 

Somehow, Dan takes this whole sleep watching thing a challenge. Phil stays up later than Dan most nights, but he also sleeps later. The first morning after the conversation, Phil opens his eyes to Dan looking down at him, head propped on his hand, a small smile on his face.

“Hey,” Dan says softly, eyes tracking across Phil’s face.

Phil attempts a smile back, not really ready to be verbal. It’s sort of nice, Dan being the first thing he wakes up to. They smile at each other for about thirty seconds before Dan frowns. “Is that it? I just watch you, and you wake up?”

Phil shrugs. “Pretty much,” he says, voice gravelly from sleep.

Dan flops back onto the bed, throwing his legs across Phil’s thigh, dangerously close to his very full bladder.

“That’s boring as shit, Phil.” Dan says. “You need a better hobby.”

“’s not a _hobby_ ,” Phil says, pushing Dan’s legs off and rolling out of the bed to go to the bathroom.

“You need a new _art_ then,” Dan calls after him.

The next morning Phil wakes up to something gently touching his face. He turns toward it, hoping to stop the tickling brushes.

“Dear god,” Dan says, not very quietly. Phil opens his eyes to squint at him. “Is that drool? Did you know you drool like, massive amounts?”

Phil groans and turns over.

The third morning, Phil wakes up to the soft blips of Dan playing a phone game. He makes a soft noise and Dan turns to look at him.

“Shit! Go back to sleep, I’m supposed to be watching you.” Dan turns on his side, close enough that their noses brush.

Phil makes another noise, pecks Dan on the lips and goes back to sleep.

When he wakes up again he’s alone in the bed, and can hear cooking noises from the kitchen.

He rolls out of the bed again, wrapping the duvet around himself. Dan always fusses when he walks around the apartment naked, though really, Phil would be fine with flashing the notorious drillers. He shuffles into the kitchen, careful not to catch anything with his duvet train.

“Hey,” Dan says, looking up from the pancake he’s watching. “There’s coffee.”

Phil sighs happily and shuffles over to pour himself a cup. His favorite mug is already sitting beside the coffee maker.

“Fifteen, by the way.” Dan says. Phil turns to look at him. Dan’s leaning against the counter next to the oven, watching him back. “I rewrote the first comment fifteen times. Had to strike the balance between super cool, definitely not a stalker and definitely worthy of your knowledge and attention, senpai.”

Phil laughs. “You got it just right.”

“I think I’m done watching you sleep,” Dan tells him very seriously. “It’s very difficult to maintain my reputation as not stalking you if I’m spending every night staring at you.”

Phil nods, equally serious. “Also, you’re a wimp that can’t stay up as late as I do.”

Dan beams at him. “It’s been two days and I’m bloody fucking exhausted. We’re gonna kick ass at this couple’s night, though. I know exactly how many gallons of drool you release every night.”

Phil rolls his eyes but still smiles back. “They won’t know what hit them.”  


**Author's Note:**

> the first in my countdown to valentine's day series, all inspired by songs with love in the title.   
> fic and series title is from As Tall As Lion's "Love Love Love (Love Love).  
> this is fake, obvi.  
> come say hi at queerofcups.tumblr.com!


End file.
